A Birthday Dream
by TClover
Summary: Alisa Sal and her friend Erika Rose adore the Tiger's Curse series, but when Alisa asks for a wish she expected not to come true she may be in trouble. Now Alisa must run from an enemy she thought was fictional, or is it all just a terrible dream?
1. Prologue

Alisa giggled as Erika gurgled water while juggling her father's golf balls. They were playing a truth or dare game at twelve in the morning. "Alright, ladies, it's time for bed." Her mom said and closed the door. Alisa and Erika sat up in Erika's bed and turned off the ceiling light but left on a lamp. Erika opened Tiger's Voyage while Alisa opened Tiger's Quest. "Whose team are you?" Erika asked, her eyes still stuck in the book. "Oh no, don't you _dare _turn this into a 'Twilight situation'!" Alisa said putting her book down. They both disliked Twilight and often didn't compare the two books together. "And besides, both of them have wonderful benefits… I hate Kelsey for switching between them like that." Alisa added twirling her black hair around her finger.

"I know right if _I _were Kelsey I'd treat the princes like… well... Princes. I think she might take them for granted sometimes." Erika said shaking her head, her dark brown hair bouncing off of her round face. They both saved their pages with a cat book mark and set it on the table beside the bed. "Goodnight, Alisa… What do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" Erika asked the sleepiness evident in her voice.

Alisa closed her eyes and turned on her back while putting her hands together. "_I _wish I was in Tiger's Curse… and I could smack some sense into Kelsey. Better yet I wish I could change Kelsey's brain so she'll think twice before hurting Ren and Kishan like that." She nodded in satisfaction and turned to Erika who was grinning. "Amen to that!" Erika agreed before turning to her side and drifting off the sleep.


	2. Chpt 1 Something Wrong?

I felt a light tingling on my face and then a faint voice began talking. I didn't quite understand what it was saying, but I figured it was Erika calling me for breakfast she was always an early bird. _Today was my birthday… _I sighed in satisfaction and blinked my eyes open to see a girl standing over me. No not a girl, a _woman. _I sat up swiftly and stared at her with fear. Dark hair cascaded down her back that matched her seemingly concerned eyes. She reached out to me, but I pulled away from her. "Um, what are you doing in my room… and where's Erika?" I asked I was mainly afraid of where I was and who lived here or rather if this girl was trying to hurt me.

The girl looked down at me with confusion clouding her eyes. "Grandfather, come quick, something's wrong with Kelsey!" _Kelsey… What is going on? _A mass of footsteps came running up to the door and at that moment I noticed I don't have a scarlet door, let alone a giant bed. Two large _gorgeous _men bustled in and sat by my side. "Kelsey, what happened, are you not feeling well or-" I instantly recognized them both, and I felt my heart throb in my chest. _This had to be a dream, there was no way… _"Ren and Kishan please give Kelsey space!" The older man said I knew who he was now. I felt momentarily completely discombobulated and confused. "Kelsey, how are you feeling?" Mr. Kadam asked putting his hand on my head to check for a fever.

I swallowed "Alright, I think you may be confused. I'm _not _Kelsey; I'm Alisa Sal from Arizona. You've got the wrong girl." I said shaking my head. "Kells, please tell me you remember me." I turned my head to see Ren, one of the boys of my dreams towering over me and my heart practically stopped beating for a minute or two. "Uhm-" I began stuttering and I didn't know what to do… Except… Flip out. But I couldn't do that in front of Ren I mean… He's… _Ren. _I realized that this could possibly just be a dream, but what do I do now? If I said 'Ha, jokes on you.' They'd think I was irresponsible and stupid. So I did the thing I always did in drama class; pass out.

Ren kept shaking me and saying 'Kells, please' I felt bad, but I had to continue on with my performance of over dramatization. I slowly blinked my eyes open and acted like my head was throbbing out of control. "_What _Ren, why are you shaking me? Is Lokesh after us?" I asked my voice suddenly alarmed. Ren sighed in relief and tugged me into a deep hug. _Abs… Muscle… Abs… _"That was strange; I've never seen anything like _that_ before." Mr. Kadam said observing me with interest. "Are you feeling okay Kelsey?" Kishan asked speaking up for the first time. He was on one knee and his arms were rested on the bed. I remembered what I had said to Erika when I first started reading Tiger's Quest; '_There's something attractive about Kishan… I don't know yet, but I guess him being darker and a little more tortured and a little worse is just so _sexy!'Believe me I did love Ren too, but Kishan just has this essence to him that makes my heart stop.

"Yes, I'm feeling better my head just hurts a little." I replied simply, straightening myself up. And it was true, my head did hurt a bit and it made me think that this wasn't a dream at all. Kishan held my hand and kissed my palm, _Wait I thought Ren only did that_. He pressed my hand to his cheek and looked up at me with those gorgeous golden eyes I had dreamed about. If only Erika was here she'd flip out like crazy and probably tackle him. "Kishan will bring you breakfast, Miss Kelsey, but for now you should rest." Mr. Kadam said and began to head out the door with Nilima following, only Ren stayed. I fluffed up my pillow and covered my face with my covers, feeling the pressure of Ren's stares engulf me.

"Kells," Ren began before I held my hand up; surprising him. "I'm really tired, Ren, and I don't feel like talking." I was kind of eager to see if I'd fall asleep and wake up, that's usually how I always ended my dreams. A bed would appear and I'd fall asleep; waking me up in the real world. Also I was always in charge of my dreams, but it did make me think when I found out I couldn't control Ren's words when I tried. "But Kells we need to speak about our relationship." Ren muttered, I could see his emotions flutter in his eyes like a rush of water. I nodded at him; this would probably give me a hint to what part of the book I'm in. "Kelsey, it seems like you have feelings for Kishan… True?" I paused, what would Kelsey say? No wait, I wanted to _change_ Kelsey's actions so why can't I do it now?

I shrugged simply and eyed him carefully. Ren looked hurt by my reply so I decided to speak once more. "_I _think both of you are two very attractive men that I'm lucky to have in my life, but I'm not sure about my feelings yet." That satisfied him and a smile spread across his gorgeous face. "Geez, Kells, you don't sound like yourself." Ren chuckled and leaned in aiming for my pink lips with his. I pulled away despite the part of me that wanted to kiss him all day long. I put up my pointing finger and shook my head "No boy, if I'm going to resist you two then I can have no temptations." Ren frowned and forcedly shoved me into his arms and kissed me. "Let. Go." I said through his lips. It angered me that he was trying to change my mind like this and I knew where this was going to lead, Erika told me Ren had practically turned abusive in Tiger's Voyage. I think he was just forcedly kissed her, but Erika has a mind of her own.

Ren deepened the kiss and I pushed my hands against his chest _How come I couldn't move him if this was my dream? _He finally stopped kissing me and I let out a breath, and then another one it felt as if I were hyperventilating. Ren smiled at my reaction and I was instantly furious with him. "If you think you're going to come in here and woo me with your looks and _abs_… and _face_… and _ooh those muscles_… and… _everything that is perfect on your_-" Ren smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "My perfect what, _iadala?" _Tease was evident in his voice, I'm so stupid. "Nothing! You're missing the point. You're not going to woo me with your flirts or anything. So get that through your thick skull." I spat and stood up, leaving him there.

When I opened the door I almost ran into Kishan carrying pancakes, delicious scrambled eggs and perfect bacon. He smiled and walked in, but his smile soon faded when he saw Ren. Ren narrowed his eyes at Kishan, it was sad to see two brothers treat each other like this. "Kishan, I need to talk to you." I said, fiddling with the bottom of my purple silk dress. "Of course _bilauta_ what is it?" It seemed harder to talk to Kishan than Ren. He sat on my bed and his golden gaze looked up at me. "I want both of you boys to treat me as just a friend for a little while… You know, until I'm sure who I want to choose." I explained to him that I talked to Ren a couple of minutes ago and he agreed to, at least I think he did.

Kishan sympathetically nodded even though he looked a bit disappointed. "I'll leave you alone, but it'll be hard." He said, a small smile stretching across his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked giggling softly. "Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "And _no _flirting." 


End file.
